the Elements of Love
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: This is my kingdom, my heart, and I am giving it to you.    Kataang drabbleish twoshot!
1. to my Dearest Katara

Sick. Decided to write. Daw…. I thought of this one last night. Just a two shot. So romantic. I hope it doesn't seem to cliché though! Enjoy. By the way, that little button down at the bottom…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To My Dearest Katara…**

_Water…_

My love for you goes deeper and wider than any ocean. I will always wipe your tears away and save you from drowning in sorrow. As we sail together in our little boat of dreams on the sea of possibilities, I look to the near future with hope that it is a bright as the horizon. Your blue eyes make even the sea look pale, the sky dull. As I relish in those eyes, I drink deeply. When I make you smile, I see how I light up your eyes and I dance in the rain of your happiness.

_Earth…_

I will be your solid foundation when it seams as if your world is falling apart. Turn to me, and I will support your dreams before they crumble. For my love is like the mountain: solid, proud, and ever unchanging.

_Fire…_

When I see the cold swallowing you, I will light your flame and envelope you in warmth. My love for you burns deep in my soul. As a small spark can conjure a great blaze, my love has grown to intensity indescribable. I promise to enlighten your path, even in the darkest night. Forever I will light the flame of your happiness and snuff out all that burns you.

_Air…_

A smile from you makes my heart soar to the skies. As my spirits lift, I shall take you with me and be your wings. For you, my love, no star is out of reach and no dream is impossible. My love for you will last as long as the sky is overhead. My kingdom is the sky, Katara, my heart. And I am giving it to you. As we soar together, I promise to never let you fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as you can see, it's kinda short and drabble-ish. I thought it was nice though. Next I shall do a Katara part! Please review, my good hotman!


	2. to my Dearest Aang

Here is the second part to Elements of Love! Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To My Dearest Aang…**

_Earth…_

When I see you fall to the ground, I feel my heart fall with you. When you look towards the earth with hatred, I will show you the smallest ant, the prettiest butterfly, the majestic beasts: all of these things that make up for the state of the world. Lean on me and I will be your shoulder to cry on; always there and always strong like the mountain.

_Fire…_

I know you sometimes feel as if your destiny is already engulfed with flames. But I promise you; fire is not always a bad thing. It brings warmth to all, and can be used to describe love like my own. While a small flame can cause an entire forest to perish, the ashes bring new life also, nourishing the land so the forest may rise again. When those nightmares of fire attack you in the night, I will light a candle, with the same flame, and show you how I can always quench that ember.

_Air…_

I marvel at your ability to be so free spirited. As you soar through the skies, your happiness is enough to make my own heart fly. When you fall to the ground, I will always be here to lift you back up, to give you back your wings. Your eyes, as stormy grey as the sky when it rains, remind me that after every storm, a rainbow is promised. I entrust you with my dreams, my love, so that when you fly high above, you take them with you and make them a reality. If I could command the skies, I would make sure they were soft and embracive, for I have seen the way your eyes light up as you wrap yourself in your element. Never would I let you fall.

_Water…_

All of the happiness I feel when I am in my own element is nothing compared with the happiness I feel when I am with you. Just as I wrap and command the water to dance around me, I feel your love do the same. As it rains, I look to the grey sky and it reminds me of your eyes. I look to the placid lake and I feel all of your peacefulness. I look to the gurgling stream and feel your playful nature come over me. I look to the ocean and feel all of the love you have given me. Every aspect of my wonderful element reminds me of you. The water is my kingdom, Aang, my heart. And I am giving it to you. As we enjoy the water together though, I promise to never let you drown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done! So as you can see this two shot was a little short, but I thought it would be nice. Such a sweet, sweet love it is between Katara and Aang. So, my good hotman, please tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
